Sneak Attack
by Dark winged writer
Summary: After weeks of Dean randomly attacking Seth. Seth gets to exact a little revenge. Fourth in Cat and Mouse Series. Dean/Seth Slash. Smut Fourth in cat and mouse series. Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

I just walked into the recently empty locker room. Kane had passed me in the hall with a smile on his face. Instead of attacking me like someone would have thought he just waved at me. He was a pretty weird dude. I walked into the showers and turned them on as hot as I could stand. Stepping into the spray and relishing in it, I noticed that Seth's shampoo and conditioner on the shelf next to my body wash.

I took my time cleaning up from the hot and sweaty day at work. Not that I'd have it any other way. Walking out with a towel around my waist, I found a note on my bag.

_**Dean,**_

_**I've got to stay late. Hunter wants to talk about something, so I'll meet you at the hotel tonight. Roman said that he was staying with one of his cousins.**_

_**See ya tonight,**_

_**Seth**_

Smiling, I shook my head. He'd probably get a ride back to the hotel with Hunter. I debated going and getting my body wash from the shower but I left it, knowing two things. One, Seth wanted to use it or it wouldn't be out, and two, Seth would pack it and bring it back so he could use it again.

I packed my wrestling gear, not that I didn't have a million sets of it and slid on a clean white t-shirt and a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans. My black leather jacket and biker boots finished off the look. I know there wasn't a lot of effort when it came to the look but I was just going to strip naked when I got to the hotel room any way.

Thats what I did. I got to the hotel room and stripped down and landed on the bed by the bathroom, our usual. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was like one a.m. but I was wiped. Seth lucked out, he was not getting laid tonight. I burrowed my way under the blankets and nodded off to sleep.

I came aware to pleasant sensation on my cock. I looked down to see blonde and dark brown hair and big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Fuck, Seth." I moaned out and went to grab his hair but I couldn't.

I looked up and saw the rope that I had used to tie him to the fence, binding me to the headboard of the bed.

"Seth let me go," I growled out.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned against his hand that he had propped on my thigh.

"I'm thinking, no," he said with a smile. "You took good care of me on Friday." I clenched my jaw at the hot memory. "And I can tell that your back is still bothering you." Seth's innocent smile turned to a dark smirk. "But I know we both want sex."

He nuzzled my thigh. His beard tickling the sensitive skin there.

"And tying me to the headboard is going to accomplish your goal of getting fucked, how?" I was trying figure out his logic.

I've got a pretty weird mind and I was having trouble following him.

"It keeps you from rolling me over and having your way with me." Seth reached behind him and grabbed the lube. "I love it when you do, but right now you need to stay on your back."

He popped the top on the lube and smiled at me as he slicked his own fingers.

"So..." I trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"So...I'm going to ride you." He smirked as he pushed a finger into himself.

"Oh fuck Seth, come on that's so not fair."

I groaned when his hips met mine and created friction.

"All is fair in love and war." He moaned out as he added another finger.

"I didn't think we were at war." As he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed me, I tensed, trying to hold in my moans.

"Oh we are." He laughed until he slid down me.

"Fuck Seth, fucking move!" I hissed at him.

My hands instinctively reached for his hips for the rope to keep me from grabbing him.

Seth took his time pulling his hips up before slamming back down. He moaned as my cock head hit his prostate. He kept his movements slow and lazy. His hands were rubbing over my chest tweaking a nipple every so often and running his blunt nails across my abs. I did my best to thrust up into him when he thrust down but I quickly had to stop because everytime I tried, Seth held still.

"I swear you are a teasing cock slut," I bit out, "I'm going to start buying you thongs."

He held still and leaned down his eyes level with mine.

"Are they going to be lace or cotton?" He smirked as he finally sped up.

"Oh thank God," I moaned as I bucked up into him only for him to stop again.

"The fuck Seth, you are a tease, I swear." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well you knew that three years ago. Keep your hips on the bed and I'll finish. Keep moving and I'll stop again." Seth let his lips quirk to one side in a smug lopsided grin.

"Fine, fine," I moaned as he moved quickly. I watched as he let his hand circle his cock and he stroked himself in time with his hips.

"Dean, I'm close," he moaned out as he tried to speed up.

"Then cum Seth."

And I smiled when he did.

He painted my chest with white stripes.

He held himself still and a bit riged. "Go for it Dean." He moaned out as I used only my hips to slam into him and came in seconds.

I laid against the sheets and closed my eyes as he moved and cleaned us both up before he untied my wrists. We were on the bed his head pillowed on my chest and covered with a sheet when I managed to speak again. "So that was a nice sneak attack." I laughed.

"I thought you would like that as opposed to what you do to me at work." He laughed back. "Oh Hunter wanted me to tell you something."

"What he send you in here with the message that I'm fired?" I closed my eyes as I felt lulled to sleep.

"No he said that if you keep marking me the way you do, you can start to buy the makeup to cover them." Seth blushed and buried his head in my chest.

"I wasn't expecting that." I muttered.

**A/N: STORY NUMBER FOUR IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES. THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
